


He's going to love it...

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Even has a surprise..., Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Maybe they just need...four paws to complete their family.





	He's going to love it...

* * *

_Isak? _

_Yes?_

_I’m coming home with a surprise, keep your eyes closed._

_Even..._

_Please, baby, just trust me. _

Even knows Isak misses Oslo. He acts all tough and cold, but it’s been harder for him to be living somewhere new, away from his best friend. It was hard for Even too, but he was excited. Isak was always skeptical and he probably loves, now, more than ever, his hometown and his friends. 

And Even had a great idea to distract him, hopefully, make him happy. No, Isak _will_ be happy. They’ve been together long enough for Even to be sure about it or else he wouldn’t have got it. Isak will probably freak out at the start, saying that they’re too busy and young and irresponsible, but he’ll love it deep down.

Their flat is completely quiet, Even stops at the door, holding the handle from the outside. “Isak?” He asks loud enough for his boyfriend to hear from the inside of their house. 

“My eyes are closed, _c’mon_!” Isak whines from inside, his voice is loud and clear, he’s probably close to the door, Even guesses he’s at their kitchen just waiting for his surprise. 

Even opens the door carefully, happy to find his good looking boyfriend with his eyes closed. His bag, jacket, snapback, and sneakers are all huddle on their tiny hall, you can barely see the little side table they got to storage all their mess as soon as they step inside.

Even can see a bunch of things spread around their tiny island, Isak always gets home and starts snacking on anything he can find. He gets too distracted by Isak (like always) and their tiny house with the weird routine they created. When he gets back to the present, it’s too late already, the puppy is already whining and trying to go to the floor, looking at all the food in the kitchen. 

“Shit.” Even whispers when he sees Isak raising his eyebrows, opening his eyes before Even can say that he can do so. He finally puts the puppy on the floor and the little one slips with his giant paws, passing by Isak in a rush, smelling the floor, trying to climb on the island. He's a labrador and he’s still a puppy that doesn’t really know how his giant paws work and how big he is. Isak is just watching the puppy explore their apartment. 

Hopefully, he won’t destroy much of Isak’s things. At least for the first few days, until Isak is adjusted and attached to the dog. 

“Even...” Isak is still in shook, but he finally looks at Even, waiting for an explanation. He smiles, coming closer, pulling Isak closer by the waist. 

“Baby, he’ll be a good company for us. And he’ll also force us to spend more time together, to go out more. We can walk him together in the morning, I’ll walk him when I come home for lunch and then we’ll walk him again when we get home and before bed. It’s going to be good, to have a little...family routine.”

Even smiles brighter when Isak can’t hold back his own laughter, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He’s the cutest thing Even has ever seen. 

Isak looks at him and Even gives him a quick peck on the lips, still smiling. 

“It’ll be good, I promise.” Even bumps their noses together and Isak rolls his eyes. 

“He won’t sleep in our bed.” Isak is already giving the conditions and Even nods his head, pressing his fingertips against the nape of Isak’s neck. 

“No, our bed is too small even for the two of us. We’ll get him a bed tomorrow, or he’ll sleep on the couch, whichever he finds more comfortable.” Even raises his eyebrows, smiling bigger. 

“Even!” 

“We’ll buy him a bed tomorrow! Ok!” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this little thing I wrote a long time ago. It was my first or second time writing about them so hopefully, it's not too bad. :)


End file.
